Kansha
Kansha adalah single ke tiga RSP yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu penutup ke empatbelas Anime Bleach. Dimulai dari Episode 154 sampai Episode 167. Daftar Lagu *1. Kansha (感謝, Appreciation) *2. ai to yuujou ~ saipuresu ueno is mine (愛と友情～サイプレス上野 is mine, Love and Friendship ~ Cypress one is mine) *3. Homie *4. Kansha -instrumental Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 笑ってくれる支えてくれる　励ましてくれる大事な人へ 何気ない日々　この毎日 今こうしてここに生き　やらなきゃならないことも なかなか出来ないことも　そりゃたくさんあるけど いつでも頑張ってこう　それも周りの笑顔に励まされたお陰だよ なんだかんだ言ったってやっぱ　ホント感謝それがアンサー かけがえない友達・家族　ともに心地よく過ごす 今があって皆があって　Bad Dayだって笑ってられる たまらずに涙を　流すほどにありがとう 笑ってくれる支えてくれる励ましてくれる大事な人へ 今送るこの気持ちを　忘れずにいつも 他人の前では意地悪ばっかり　でも二人ならいつでも優しい 口ゲンカは負けてばっかり　毎回最後はあっさり笑ったり たまにはオシャレして出掛けたり　けどワガママで迷惑かけたり どんな時も見守ってくれるあなたに包まれてる だからあなたにもありがとう　今さら照れくさいけど 一人で迷い込んだトンネルも　一緒なら光のこぼれる方へ 忙しくても疲れていても　「おやすみ」と電話をしてくれる その小さな優しさがいつも嬉しいから 笑ってくれる支えてくれる励ましてくれる大事な人へ 今送るこの気持ちを　忘れずにいつも たまにすれ違ったり意地を張りあったり素直になれへんけど 結局やっぱめっちゃ大事やから　これからもよろしくねと心から 当たり前でも当たり前じゃない　生きている今に感謝してたい いつまでも『幸せ』だと　あなたに伝えたい 笑ってくれる支えてくれる励ましてくれる大事な人へ 今送るこの気持ちを　忘れずにいつも 今日明日も明後日も　そうみんなで笑ってよう どんなときも変わらない　絆を信じよう 今日明日も明後日も　そう一緒に歩いてこう もう何が起こってもなんとかなりそう ありがとう |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= waratte kureru sasaete kureru hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e nani ge nai hibi kono mainichi ima koushite koko ni iki yaranakya naranai koto mo naka naka dekinai koto mo sorya takusan aru kedo itsu demo ganbattekou sore mo mawari no egao ni hagemasareta okage da yo nanda kanda itta tte yappa HONTO kansha sore ga ANSAA kakegae nai tomodachi kazoku tomo ni kokochi yoku sugosu ima ga atte mina ga atte bad day datte waratterareru tamarazu ni namida wo nagasu hodo ni arigatou waratte kureru sasaete kureru hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e ima wa kuru kono kimochi wo wasurezu ni itsumo hito no mae de wa ijiwaru bakkari demo futari nara itsu demo yasashii kuchi GENKA wa makete bakkari maikai saigo wa assari warattari tama ni wa OSHARE shite dekaketari kedo WAGA MAMA de meiwaku kaketari donna toki mo mi mamotte kureru anata ni tsutsumareteru dakara anata ni mo arigatou ima sara terekusai kedo hitori de mayoi konda TONNERU mo issho nara hikari no koboreru hou e isogashikute mo tsukarete ite mo oyasumi to denwa wo shite kureru sono chiisa na yasashisa ga itsumo ureshii kara waratte kureru sasaete kureru hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e ima okuru kono kimochi wo wasurezu ni itsumo tama ni surechigattari iji wo hariattari sunao ni narehen kedo kekkyoku yappa meccha daiji yakara kore kara mo yoroshiku ne to kokoro kara atari mae demo atari mae ja nai ikite iru ima ni kansha shitetai itsu made mo shiawase da to anata ni tsutaetai waratte kureru sasaete kureru hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e ima okuru kono kimochi wo wasurezu ni itsumo kyou asu mo asatte mo sou minna de waratteyou donna toki mo kawaranai kizuna wo shinjiyou kyou asu mo asatte mo sou issho ni aruitekou mou nani ga okotte mo nan to ka nari sou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou |-| Terjemahan Inggris= I promise you, I'll never forget it, my precious ones, who laugh with me, support me, and keep me going. I spend all my days here the same way, chilling out, relaxed and unconcerned. There are so many things to do, a lot of them impossible for me. It's totally overwhelming, but I'm always ready to do what I can because everyone has a smile on their face. I may not say it very often, but I really am grateful for my family and friends. The time we spend together is so special, I could never replace any of them. We've got this moment, we've got each other, stopping, standing and laughing together. I'm so thankful, I could cry. This feeling is so wonderful, it makes today seem like a wild dream. I promise you, I'll never forget it, my precious ones, who laugh with me, support me, and keep me going. I just want everyone to be friendly in front of others The loss of sadness makes everyone smile Once in awhile, I use my own style which is left in the junk Like when you watched me when I wrapped I'm too embarrassed to say anymore, but thank you When I'm alone in a tunnel, the light spills to you You call me, when you're busy and tired to say "Good night" There is always kindness and happiness This feeling is so wonderful, it makes today seem like a wild dream. I promise you, I'll never forget it, my precious ones, who laugh with me, support me, and keep me going. Sometimes,things are tense but things always end up good Eventually, it comes from important and heartfelt wishes But I am always thankful to be alive now I'll tell you, I'm always happy. This feeling is so wonderful, it makes today seem like a wild dream. I promise you, I'll never forget it, my precious ones, who laugh with me, support me, and keep me going. Today, and even tomorrow and the day after, we'll keep laughing together We're all tied to the same fate Today, and even tomorrow and the day after, we'll walk together Whatever happens now, is meant to be. Thank you, Thank you, thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending